Perahu kertas
by Pinkydirty
Summary: Chanyeol menyesal karna tidak mencoba untuk menerima kehadiran baekhyun — pemuda mungil yang selalu memberikan nya sebuah perahu kertas yang memiliki sejuta makna. “ tetap pada cintamu, biarkan aku membahagiakan mu “


Suasana menjadi hening saat sesosok lelaki bername tag _**Park Chanyeol.**_

Membuat seisi sekolah kaget dengan perilaku nya yang menyatakan cinta nya kepada seorang wanita bernama park chaeyong.

Sama sama bermarga park, mereka sering sekali di gosipkan bersama.

Dan di ujung sana tanpa di ketahui ada sosok mungil yang menangis dengan senyum nya.

**[ eps 1 ] **

Chanyeol menatap asing pada loker nya terasa sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya, loker ini terasa hampa.

Chanyeol diam menatap loker nya. Hanya ada sebuah payung berwarna biru langit, yang ia letakkan. Sebulan yang lalu.

Payung biru milik seseorang.

Yang ia kenal dengan nama B. Satu huruf yang terlalu sering menolong nya.

Mereka bilang, dia adalah sosok di balik perahu kertas.

Kertas kertas yang berbentuk perahu yang selalu ada di lokernya. Berisi kata kata yang sedikit gila, bermakna romansa dan sejuta harapan.

Sosok B yang baik hati.

Chanyeol diam, Sosok itu... bisakah chanyeol bertemu sekali lagi?

**_Flashback !_**

_Pagi ini chanyeol di buat naik pitam saat seorang wanita menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah bukti photo._

_" apa ini? " tanya chanyeol_

_" sebuah bukti. " _

_Chanyeol tidak mengetahui siapa nama wanita itu._

_Dan dirinya segera melihat dengan teliti apa maksud photo bukti yang sosok itu berikan kepadanya._

_Tangan itu menggepal kuat, pergi secepat mungkin. Menghampiri seseorang._

_BRAGH! _

_" baekhyun! "_

_Sosok mungil, berwajah layaknya seorang malaikat. Menoleh, dengan senyum tipisnya. " chanyeol-ah? "_

_Sosok tinggi itu menghampirinya, dan melayangkan telapak tangannya untuk menampark pipi mulus itu._

_PLAK! _

_Siswa yang berada di dalam kelas itu sangat kaget dan terkesima dengan apa yang chanyeol lakukan._

_" apa maksud mu haah?! Jadi selama ini kau yang menaruh perahu kertas di loker ku?!? Iya?! DASAR **MENJIJIKAN, **apa yang kau lakukan haah?! Oh! Jadi baekhyun kebanggaan guru adalah seorang gay?! "_

_Baekhyun diam dengan menahan rasa sakit di pipi dan hatinya._

_" memalukan, seharusnya memang kau tak pantas di lahirkan. Menjijikan, benar kata mereka diluaran sana. Bahwa kau hanyalah anak haram yang tak berguna yang tak seharusnya lahir di dunia ini "_

_Chanyeol menyudutkan baekhyun dengan satu tangan nya yang berada di leher sih mungil. _

_" hentikan kelakuan menjijikan dirimu! Berhenti dan jauhi hidup ku. Jangan biarkan aku mengotori tangan ini hanya untuk mengurusi orang menjijikan seperti dirimu! "_

_Air mata itu mengalir_

_Dan satu tendangan serta pukulan chanyeol berikan ke perut dan wajah baekhyun. _

_Liquid itu mengalir. Sebelum chanyeol pergi, chanyeol sangat mendengr sebuah bisikan lirih.._

_" terimakasih.. "_

_**Flashback -**_

Chanyeol menatap sebox perahu kertas yang telah di bikin oleh B.

Chanyeol tertawa lirih membaca kertas kertas yang berisi sebuah semangat , kata kata yng sedikit gila dan mengandung kata romansa serta sebuah harapan.

' **_terimakasih untuk pangeran ku. Dengan dirimu aku bisa tau bagaimana sebuah kata cinta dan kesabaran. Dari dalam lubuk hati ku, kau harus bahagia. Walaupun bahagia mu tidak bersama dengan ku.._**

**_Selamat ulang tahun pangeran. Aku mencintaimu... '_**

Chanyeol tersenyum, memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam yang menenangkan.

Airmata itu mengalir, bagaimana sosok itu tertawa di hadapan nya. Tersenyum menyapa nya, suara nya yang lembut di iringi oleh musik.

Bagaimana suara lembut itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

Terimakasih. Chanyeol telah mengenang mu sebagi sosok malaikat berupa manusia.

**[ eps 1 ]**

Pagi ini dirinya mendapat kabar bahwa terdapat sebuah perahu kertas di salah satu loker mantan pacarnya

Park chaeyong.

Chanyeol berlari, menghalu banyaknya siswa pria yang berebut ingin melihat sebuah perahu kertas.

Hey bisakah chaeyong memberikan perahu kertas itu kepada chanyeol?

Chanyeol membutuhkan nya. Amat sangat membutuhkan nya

" rose? Bisakah aku memintanya.. "

Rose tersenyum.. " dia yang terbaik. Terima lah "

Chanyeol membawa perahu kertas itu dalam kedua tangan nya, membawanya dengan hati hati. Menatap perahu kertas itu dengan senyum nya

' **_selamat pagi , hai!! Chaeyong-ah? Boleh kah aku meminta sesuatu kepada mu_****_? Kuharap kau menepati permintaan ku ini ya.._**

**_Kau adalah wanita yang baik, itu sebabnya kau bisa beruntung mendapatkan chanyeol. Hehe, chaeyong-ah? Bisakah kau menyayangi chanyeol dan menjaganya? _**

**_Dia sangat berarti untuk ku, sekali pun dia membuat salah kepada mu. Aku meminta maaf demi dirinya, dia sosok yang baik. _**

**_Kalian sangat cocok jika selalu bersama. Tetaplah seperti ini, aku menyayangi kalian '_**

Liquid nya mengalir deras.

" chanyeol-ah? "

Chanyeol menoleh. Rose? " ada apa? "

Rose tersenyum. " baekhyun sore ini pulang dari jepang, jika kau ingin—- "

" aku akan menyusulnyaaaa! "

**[ eps 1 ] **

Chanyeol membawa sebuah kertass besar.

' **perahu kertas, B '**

Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat sosok mungil membawa sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Wajah mulus bak seorang malaikat, Yang pernah ia buat lebam dengan tangan nya.

" BAEKHYUNIEEEE "

sosok itu menoleh. Terlihat kaget, chanyeol terkekeh. Terkekeh dengan airmata nya yang mengalir

" annyeong!!!!! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Jadi baekhyunie? Apa kabar.. "

Baekhyun diam.. menatap chanyeol terkesima.

" hai. Pangeran mu ini nyata tau:( ayoo berikan salam "

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. " annyeong haseyo "

" chanyeol-ah? Apa kabar.. "

Tangis sih besar memecah.

Terduduk dengan lemas di hadapn baekhyun. Memeluk pinggang itu dengan tangisnya

" tetep dengan cintamu, biarkan aku yang membahagiakan mu. Terimakasih, aku bahagiaa. Terimakasih dengan kehadiran mu baekhyun. "

**End.**


End file.
